


this is all we know

by haipollai



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dates interrupted by bad guys, F/F, Femslash, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought," she says cautiously, poking at the eggs the waitress brought over. "You were as inept with dating as me. I thought that was an underlying understanding between us."</p>
<p>"Doesn't mean I can't try," Sharon says smugly. "We both deserve some good things. Like dates. And days off. And vibrators."</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is all we know

Jessica groans as sunlight falls over her eyes, waking her up. She reaches to the other side of the bed, hoping to wake up Sharon and make her cover the window but the bed is empty. 

She pulls the blanket up over her head as a weak second choice and starts to doze back off when the the blanket is yanked away only a few minutes later. 

"Fuck off," she mumbles into the pillow. 

"Up and at 'em Jess." Sharon curls her hand around Jessica's ankle. 

"No."

"Yes."

Jessica rolls onto her back to glare at her. "Am I being bribed?"

"Sex would put you back to sleep," Sharon grins and pats her on the knee. "Up."

"Will you give me a reason?" She sighs as she pushes herself up. 

"No." She throws a t-shirt at Jess, one of her own that hangs a little loose on Jessica. A pair of jeans comes next. "Come on." 

-

Sharon insists they do something date like while they both have some time. She starts them at a diner at least so Jessica can load up on coffee. 

"I thought," she says cautiously, poking at the eggs the waitress brought over. "You were as inept with dating as me. I thought that was an underlying understanding between us."

"Doesn't mean I can't try," Sharon says smugly. "We both deserve some good things. Like dates. And days off. And vibrators."

Jessica chokes on her coffee and an old woman gives them a stern look. "Are we buying vibrators?” Jessica asks, shooting the woman a look of her own which gets her to turn back to her breakfast and away from theirs.

"Nah, I think we're decently stocked." She leans forward on her elbows, almost spilling maple syrup everywhere. "But time _off_ we don't have. Thinking something sappy."

"You've gotten into Barnes' romcoms haven't you," Jessica teases gently. "I'm not going to a baseball game with you or whatever Americans do to show their love."

"Aquarium." She gestures with a fork at her. “You barely have an accent anymore so shove it.” She spears one of Jessica’s strips of bacon and it tears when Jessica tries to get it back with her fingers.

Jessica's eyebrows slowly raise up. "Aquarium?" She asks, trying to get them back on track.. 

"Why not?" She shrugs and takes a bite of her waffle. There’s maple syrup on her lips and Jessica knows without moving how sweet they’d make her kisses. Sharon is still trying to argue in favor of the aquarium and someone somewhere taught Jessica it was rude to interrupt. "Harass some fish, threaten a small child with sharks, . What's not to love?"

"You might actually be insane but why not?" Jessica shakes her head but she's smiling. "Let's go be public nuisances to fish."

-

Jessica pulls the leather jacket tighter around herself. It smells like Sharon. 

"Jessica?" Carol sits next to her at the table. She glances up from the file she's reading through. "Thought you'd be out there."

"I'm not exactly a break in guns blazing type." She shrugs and winces as that pulls on the wound in her stomach. “Or able to do so at the moment.”

"You're hurt."

"That too." Jessica smiles weakly. The doctors gave her some pills but she refuses to take anything that will mess with her head. Not until this whole mess is cleared up. She isn't going to sleep while some fuck has Sharon. 

"It's not your fault," Carol says, almost hesitantly as if she's not sure what would cheer Jessica up right then. But then again, she really doesn't know, everything her friend was is gone and Jessica hasn't been able to get that close to the new model. 

"I know," it comes out sharper than she wants but can't make herself care. False reassurance isn't what she needs.

"Come on, take a break from staring at that file." Carol touches her arm. "Get a bite to eat."

"I'll continue staring." She tries to discretely shrug off Carol’s touch but her hand lingers.

"Jessica-"

"Please. Don't."

Carol nods and falls silent. She doesn't leave though, staying in the seat next to Jessica. The file doesn't have much in it, and she's already lost track of how many times she's read it. The main item in there is the car crash, the vehicle coming from nowhere to collide with them. Sharon will be disappointed at the state of her car. The computer is still trying to run facial recognition on the men who crashed into the car. Jessica hopes she can recognize them if she just stares at them long enough. 

The CCTV footage is grainy, taken from a local bank and another angle from a grocery store. The camera on the car for official SHIELD business was damaged. 

Over and over one car hits the next. Over and over a bullet is shot into her stomach where she's trapped in the passenger seat. Over and over Sharon is dragged from the driver seat, even on the blurry CCTV the blood on her forehead and face is visible. 

"It doesn't make sense," Jessica presses the heels of her palms against her eyes. "Why shoot me in the stomach? That's not a kill shot."

"Maybe they didn't want to kill you." Jessica jumps, for a moment she had forgotten Carol was still there. "They want you here, alive and incapacitated?"

"Useless. I'm useless, just watching them over and over." She gets shakily to her feet and makes her way to SHIELD's command room, Carol is a step behind her but Jessica refuses to accept any help. "Hill, I know who it is."

Director Hill half turns to look at her. "Computers are still trying to ID the men."

"It's personal. So it has to be Viper."

Hill purses her lips as she thinks it over. She looks again at the freeze frame of one of the men, he's holding a gun and if someone hit play the next frame would be a bullet in Jessica's stomach. "Could be after Sharon."

"Then why am I alive and here?" Jessica pushes, it makes sense they just have to listen. "There's no point to purposefully shooting me and letting me live if they're only after Sharon."

Hill weighs everything out carefully. Calm and collected, nothing but the variables. "Two for one kind of deal. Sounds like Viper's sort of crazy. Alright, we find Viper. Let's get to work."

Jessica sinks into an empty chair out of the way but still there to see everything. She won't be made useless. 

-

"I hear you broke yourself out." Jessica lowers herself gratefully into the seat next to Sharon's hospital bed. 

"Hear you figured out who was behind it." She reaches out with one hand and Jessica grabs it. 

"Good guess." She shrugs. "Should have done it sooner." There's a bandage on her forehead, her nose has been broken, Jessica saw the chart, the internal damage was extensive. They were after information but they also wanted a mangled corpse to leave behind. 

"Shuddup. I'm in pain so you have to take care of me." She squeezes Jessica's fingers weakly. 

"You hate being taken care of," she whispers, not sure if she wants to laugh or cry. 

"You'll just have to suck it up and deal with my whining."

"Once the Vicodin kicks in she'll be too out of it to be a bother," Steve says from the doorway.

"Fuck you Rogers that's a secret,” Sharon says, sounding like a petulant child.

Jessica looks back at him, still in uniform, looking dirty and banged up and gestures at the other chair in the room. "Sit."

"No," Sharon whines. "Go away, 'm with my girlfriend."

Steve laughs. "Alright, alright. I just want to ask how Jessica is doing."

Sharon's eyes narrow in on her too but Jessica manages a smile and it even feels real. "I'm fine." She turns to look back at Steve. "Already healing up."

He looks at her for another beat before nodding. "Good, guess that's my cue to get out." Sharon grumbles what sound like curses at him. "Take care of her Jess."

"Go mother hen your boyfriend," Sharon shoots back and tugs on Jessica's hand so she has to move onto the bed with her.

"I don't-" he sighs and shakes his head. "I'm not going to argue with you. Get better soon Sharon."

"I win." Sharon grins as she tucks herself against Jessica. It takes her by surprise, Sharon isn't ususally so clingy but maybe it's the drugs or even the pain. Her hand presses against Jessica's stomach and maybe it's none of the above. 

"Were you worried about me?" She tries to make her tone teasing but it comes out wrong. She doesn't have a big long list of people who worry. 

"I saw you shot. Thought I'd come back to Steve all guilty and shit telling me you'd bled out." She mumbles into Jessica's shoulder as if even admitting it openly is embarrassing. 

"You should worry more about yourself. I got off easy." She runs her fingers lightly over Sharon's side. 

"No such thing as easy." She yawns and pulls Jessica closer. "Not in our line of work."


End file.
